Jelous
by fridhaa'-pattinson
Summary: Bella tiene que vivir con Emmet su hermano mayor tras el accidente de sus padres, Edward regresa de Alaska a vivir con sus primas Alice y Rose, Bella y Edward siguen enamorados, pero Emmet complica un poco las cosas, y no deja que sean novios comenten


Jelous

Reencuentro I

Bella POV

-Hey, Bella! Levantate- grito Emmet.

-Vamos a llegar tarde-

-Voy-me levante de un salto y Emmet salió de mi habitación.-

Me di un baño con agua fría para despertarme y me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla con una blusa a rayas azul y mi chamarra. Yo soy Isabella Swan pero todos me dicen Bella, tengo 17 años y vivo en Forks, Washington con mi hermano Emmet de 18, nuestros papas murieron en una accidente automovilístico cuando iban rumbo a California.

Agarre una manzana para el camino, ya que Emmet no me dejaría desayunar, le gusta llegar antes que todos a la escuela.

-Bella, vámonos- grito Emmet, me subí a su enorme jeep y nos fuimos a la escuela.

Emmet es el mejor hermano, el dice que yo también soy la mejor hermana , el es pálido, tiene el pelo negro y corto, es alto y musculoso, y tiene unos hermosos ojos color miel. No hablamos mucho, a menos que me tuviera que regañar por salir con mis amigas o salir a caminar sin su permiso. Piensa que algún día voy a encontrar quien me saque de su casa. Es demasiado celoso y controlador, pero aunque lo sea lo quiero.

-Ya llegamos-dijo Emmet-

Me baje del carro y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban mis amigas, Alice y Rosalie.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo-dijo Emmet antes de que yo me fuera.-

-Nos vemos-

Enfrente de un hermoso Porshe amarilo estaban Alice y Rosalie.

Rosalie es la novia de Emmet, es rubia, alta, tiene un cuerpazo y es experta en la mecánica y adicta a las compras obra de Alice son hermanas. Típico de mi lindo hermanito.

Alice es hermana de Rosalie , pálida, tiene el pelo negro y corto y es bajita y súper adicta a las compras y a las sesiones ''transformemos a Bella''.

-Hey! Bella- grito la rubia.

-Hola chicas- las salude.-

-Que tal si vamos al nuevo mal en Port Angeles hoy en la tarde?-oh,oh otra sesión ''transformemos a Bella''.

-Hmm…No lo sé chicas, ya conocen a Emmet, me tiene como prisionera.-

-No te preocupes yo lo convenzo-dijo Rosalie.-

-Eso no lo dudo, pero-dude- no los se mañana hay clases.-

-Por favor, Bella-Alice con su cara de perrito.-

-Hmm, está bien voy con ustedes-en ese momento sonó la campana.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo chicas- grite caminando hacia la clase de lengua.-

Lengua y Literatura pasaron rápido al igual que Español. Me dirigí a la cafetería.

Alice, Rose y yo fuimos por nuestra comida, Emmet estaba sentado en nuestra mesa de siempre, le iba a pedir permiso.

-Hola, amor-dijo Rosalie dándole un beso en la mejilla a Emmet y sentándose a su lado.-

-Oye Emmet, Bella te quiere pedir algo-dijo Alice.-

-Que cosa?-

-Te quiero pedir permiso para ir al mal en la tarde- dije aunque sabia su respuesta ''No''

-No lo sé…Con quien iras?-

-Con Alice y Rose.-

-Hmm…-dudo Emmet.-

-Anda Em.-lo interrumpió Rose- el viernes te lo compenso-la debilidad de Emmet.-

-Ok, pero…-

-Nada de chicos- dijimos las 3 a la vez.-

-Y Alice, creo que tendré que dormir el fin de semana en tu casa, no soportare a la feliz pareja.-

-Que dices Em?- pregunto la duende.-

-Claro que si-dijo Emmet-Bella para dormir los fines de semana en casa de Alice no me pidas permiso solo avísame.-

-Gracias, Em- le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.-

-Ya me tengo que ir voy a clase de Biología- les recordé.-

Las últimas dos horas pasaron más rápido y se acercaba la tarde.

-Vámonos, Bella-dijo Emmet que ya estaba en el estacionamiento.-

-Hey! Bells pasamos a las 6:00 por ti-dijo Alice.-

-Claro – me despedí de ellas con un gesto de mano y una fingida sonrisa.-

Me cambie llegando a casa y rápido se dieron las seis y escuche un bocinazo, tome mi bolso, chamarra y un poco de dinero. Baje y Emmet estaba tirado en el sillón viendo tv.

-Ya me voy hermano- le avise y le di un beso en la mejilla.-

-No vuelvas tarde-me dijo- Y…-

-Nada de chicos.-

-Así me gusta-dijo.-

Oí otro bocinazo.

-Voy-grite a Alice y Rose.-

-Adiós Em.-le dije y cerré con llave la casa.-

-Hola chicas-dije subiéndome al carro-

-Hola Bella-dijeron al unísono.-

Alice POV

-Hola Bella-dije junto con Rosalie-

En ese momento sonó mi celular, era Edward, mi primo.

-Alo-conteste.-

-Hola prima, cómo han estado?-pregunto.-

-Bien, gracias. ¿Y ustedes?-

-Mejor que bien, ya que pronto las veremos.-

-Y cuando es eso?-

-El viernes-dijo.-

-Que bien!-

-Oye nos vemos pronto solo te marcaba para avisarte que nos quedaremos en tu casa-dijo-está bien?

-Claro-…-sabes que siempre serán recibidos ahí-

-Gracias prima, te queremos-…-Jasper te manda saludos y besos, aww.-

-Shh, cállate-…-dile que yo igual-dije-

-Está bien, adiós, salúdame a Rosalie.-

-Adios-le dije-

Y colgó.

-Quien era?-pregunto Bella-

-Si recuerdas que te conté que tenemos familiares en Alaska?-pregunte-

-Si- respondió Bella-

-Pues vendrán de visita el viernes y se quedaran a dormir en casa.-dije-

-Son chicas?-pregunto-ya sabes cómo es Emmet.-

-Si-mentí.-

-Ya llegamos-grite emocionada.-

Nos dirigimos hacia la primera tienda , escogí unos cuantos pantalones y shorts, y varios strapless, y blusas escotadas para Bella, Rosalie y yo.

-Alice s mucha ropa y además cara, y no tengo dinero.-protesto-

-Yo la pago no te preocupes-dije, porque Bella no querría comprar la ropa y yo sabía que la necesitaría después.-

-Gracias-

Mientras Bella se probaba la ropa Rosalie susurro: Alice, porque le mentiste a Bella son Jasper y Edward los que vienen y no son chicas-dijo-y ya conoces a Emmet.-

-Pero no se enterara-le susurre-recuerda que Edward y Bells siempre estuvieron enamorados pero nunca se declararon y no le quiero decir a Bella porque no querra salir de casa hasta que el se marche.-

-Listo-grito Bella-hay que pagar.-

-Que tal si vamos por algo de comer chicas?-sugirió Rose.-

-Sí, vamos pero primero dejemos las cosas en el auto.-dije-

Cuando caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento los vi, venían caminando hacia nosotras.

Edward y Jasper.

Continuara…


End file.
